Is She the One?
by buddy2197
Summary: When Alice Welfred becomes a new exchanged student, she goes through the journey of meeting her new 'family' and going to a new school. When she rings the doorbell, she never thought that the beauty of Emily Fields would be the one answering. Will she learn that maybe Emily is the one for her, or will she distance herself from Emily? Will Emily learn what true love feels like? R
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A NEW STORY I'VE BEEN TRYING. I KNOW MANY DON'T LIKE A CHARACTER AND SOME OC, SO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU GUYS GAVE ME FEED BACK ON THIS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**CHAPTER 1-**

I felt nervous, I was fidgeting even, and I don't do that. I was worried what if I didn't make a good expression? What if they didn't like me? What if they make fun of me? What was I thinking…becoming an exchange student…yeah, real smart. Ugh, why, why, why, why? I don't want to get out of this cab; I really am thinking about going back to England, it sounds easier. What if this girl doesn't like me?

Currently I was in a cab, heading to my new 'family' and I was really nervous. From the information I got, there was a mother and her daughter, and something about the father coming every time he was let out to visit from the army. I looked at the file and opened it again, reviewing the little information given to me. The mother's name was Pam Fields and the daughters name was Emily fields. I looked at the picture they sent me. There was one person in it. An older woman, I was guessing the mother. I sighed again; this was really getting to me.

This was supposed to be fun, right? I hate myself right now. I had told my parents that if I did this I would be able to get into a better college after the next two years of college. I REALLY was regretting it now. I decided to take a deep breath and relax for now…or at least until I get there…I hope. I looked outside the window and saw the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign. Great we're getting closer. I took another deep breath, shutting my eyes as well. I felt every ounce of stress and exhaustion move to my shoulders. I hate myself some times. I kept my eyes closed for a while, trying to calm my -paranoid self-down.

"Miss, we have arrived." The cab driver said from the front seat. I looked out my window and saw a decent sized house painted in white with flower beds surrounding certain parts of the porch. I sighed once more and moved my hand to the door handle. I felt horrified, like I couldn't move, but something within me gave me the strength to push the door open. 'Here we go' I thought to myself. I fixed my light blue shirt and rubbed my hands on my jeans making sure they weren't sweaty or anything. I wish I could look at my hair before I knock on their door, so I used the windows of the cab. My strait hair seemed to look all right as it hang down my shoulders.

"Do I look okay?" I asked the cab driver. He laughed a little and nodded.

"Why you're here to meet parents' boyfriend or something?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"Nope exchange student about to meet her new 'family'" I said with a nervous smile.

"You'll do fine kid." He said, putting my last of three suitcases next to the others. "where you from, kid?"

"England." I responded. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yep, knew you weren't from the states. Um…$10.50." he said.

"I guess I'm going to get that a lot, huh?" I asked as I looked for his money in my bag.

"Sure thing, kid, but that's what makes you stand out, so you use it." He said. I took out a fifteen dollars out and gave it to him.

"Thanks…for everything…including the conversation." I told him. He took the cash and stuffed it in his black jeans.

"You'll do great kid, I'll see ya around. I live around here, so you need help getting anywhere, just call me up or something." He said as he gave me his business card.

"Will, do Steve." I said as I read his name off the business card.

"Good luck, kid." he said before getting into his cab and driving off.

I took another deep breath and grabbed two of my suitcases and started to walk to the front door. I put the two bags and my funnel bag at the foot of the stairs of the porch and quickly did the same with the other bag that was on the curb. Quickly I made one more readjustment with my shirt before ringing the doorbell. This is it…first impression. Gosh I hope I do okay. I heard the doors' lock click, meaning they were unlocking the door. I felt like this was the slowest moment in my life.

When the door opened, I couldn't help but take notice of the beauty in front of me. She had on a checkered blue shirt with white short jeans showing off her amazing long legs. Her hair was thrown onto her left shoulder with curls cascading down. Her lips were forming a smile but I couldn't tell, because all I was looking at was how lushes her lips are. I moved onto her eyes, and somehow, her dark brown chocolate eyes made me fell calmer. I couldn't take my eyes off of this girls, she was literally breath taking. I know my heart had stopped when she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice Welfred, the exchange student." I told her. She nodded and opened the door wider.

"I'm Emily Field, it's nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out for me to shake. I gladly took it, but when our hands connected I felt small tingles jump into my hand. I let out a small gasp, but low enough she couldn't hear.

"Like wise." I responded. She smiled a small smile and stood up straighter making me do the same.

"Here let me help you with your bags." Emily said as she stepped around me and took two of the biggest suit cases.

"That's okay, I've got them." I told her, but she shook her head and continued up the stairs of her porch.

"Nonsense, I'll help, plus you must be tired." She reasoned. I saw her figure walk back into her house and I couldn't help but smile to myself, glad that Emily was actually a good person, or at least for now, but I really am hopping she is. I followed her into the house, and smiled when I felt the warmth that radiated from the atmosphere. There were many family pictures on the pale orange walls. When I walked in I noticed that the living room area was to the right and the dining table was to the left and there was a hallway on the opposite side of the stairs.

"Thank you, for helping me with my bags." I told her. She shrugged her shoulder as if she had not done anything. I couldn't help but smile at the generosity of this girl. Somehow she made me feel calmed down, even if I had just met her a few seconds ago. I also couldn't help but look at her ass when she walked up the stairs. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I couldn't be thinking like this; I had a girlfriend to think about. We knew the long distance was a hard thing on our relationship, but she had said she wanted t keep the relationship and work on it over the phone and online. I love the girl but I also thinks she could be crazy.

"No problem." She simply said. As we walked through the hallway of the upstairs part of the house; as she pointed to the first door to her left, she said, " this is the restroom, for now the only people using it is me and you. " then she pointed to the first door on her right and said, "this is a closet; it has all the towels and toilet paper and all of that stuff. Then this is my room and yours is right across from it." She said pointing toward her room to her left and then to her right, signaling it was my room for now.

I was about to say something about the room, my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and noticed it was my mother. I had forgotten to call her. After all the nerves, that was the last thing on my mind. I picked the phone after I told Emily, "it's my parents. I should get this. If you could, could you leave the suitcases at the foot of the bed?"

"Sure, no problem." She tells me with a smile. I can't help but smile back. She had the most perfect smile, but before I could get into deeper thoughts about her smile, I remembered that my parents were on the other line.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. I had entered my new room and sat on the floor near the window seat.

"Hello? That's all you have to say! You had me worried sick! You didn't call, you didn't text, you didn't do anything." My mother said over the phone. I had pulled the phone away from my ear as my mother talked. She has the tendency to talk pretty loud. Emily was in the room putting my luggage where I told her to and giggled when she heard my mother and saw how I pulled the phone away from my ear. I smiled at her; I couldn't keep my eyes off of her really.

"I'm sorry, mum, but I was a little bit nervous with everything." I told her," plus I'm fine, you know. No need to scream."

"Sorry sweetie, it's a mum's instinct to be worried is all." She explains as she takes a deep breath. I try hard not to laugh; knowing y mum would get mad if I ever did anything like.

"Don't worry, love, your mother is always like this." My father butted in.

"Papa, I thought you were at work!" I squealed into the phone. I was going to miss my dad most of all. I never thought I would miss my dad this much, but after spending so much time with him and going to the park with him, I was going to miss the old chap.

"Hello, love. Holding up alright? Do you need me to come down there and beat someone up?" he says and I can't help but laugh.

"Jerold, don't talk about such thin. There will be no beating anybody up, do you hear me, young lady?" my mother rants. I smile, I knew I was going to miss them very much.

"Yes, mum." I say. I felt tired after everything I had to go through today and I felt the tension rise to my shoulders. "mum, dad, can I call you two tomorrow, I'm very tired and if I keep talking to my two favorite people in the world I'm going to get homesick on my first day." I explain. I really don't want to feel regrets starting so early on in my adventure.

"Alright, chap, but promise to call tomorrow." My mum said sadly.

"But don't call at early hours of the morning, you know how much your old man loves to sleep." My dad says, with a chuckle booming through the phone.

"I think just for that I'll call you earlier. I love you gys, take care." I told them as I was saying good bye.

"Don't listen to your father, Alice, call if you need anything, we'll miss you, love. Have a goodnights sleep." My mother said.

"bye." I finally said.

"bye." I heard them both say at the same time. I smiled and swiped my phone to end the call. I looked around the room to notice it's empty. I guess Emily left during my call. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. I was exhausted, I hadn't slept all day, with the last minute packing, and my nerves were still in play making my shoulders hurt. I looked at the clock and wondered how I was going to set it up. I really was tired because I felt blind, so I went across the hall and knocked on Emily's door. She opened only seconds after.

"Sorry, to bother you but, its twelve o'clock in London and seven-thirty here and I'm practically blind right now with sleep, could you please, set my clock to 6 a.m.?" I said rambling while looking at the clock in my hands. I didn't want to look up and connect eyes with the stunning brunette, because I didn't want to make a fool of myself by ogling her.

"You mean, you want me to teach you or just set it up?" she asked. I looked up and saw her smile. Wow, did she look perfect with just a smile.

"Um…both, please. Usually I wouldn't bother you but I'm tired and my shoulders hurt from the stress I've had all day and I really don't want to make enemies or anything. Youknowwhatnevermind,I'llfindouthowtodoitmyself."I said quickly taking a step back toward my current room.

"Wow, wait a sec, okay? I can help, okay? And you're not bothering me seriously, I'm glad to help. Plus you look like you could use the help. How about I set it up for you today, and then tomorrow I'll show you how to set it up, so you won't forget." She said after grabbing my hand and shooting sparks of electricity up my arm. I only nodded, even though it wouldn't matter when she did it because I could never forget anything. Anything I read, hear, touch, smell, or taste I can remember. I could tell you what you were doing and where you were doing it in less than five seconds. I know, I know…amazing. Sometimes it is sometimes it's not and right now it's not a good thing. I have the picture mentally stapled in my head of a gorgeous Emily opening the door.

"Sure." I said as I watched her hit a few buttons. Great now I got it, I fell dumb now. "Thanks, you don't have to teach me anymore I saw you do it." I informed her. She looked at me quizzically and I nodded to myself. I should have said thanks and finished with that… I thought to myself. "I have a photographic memory… I should leave you alone now, thanks for the clock."

"Wait," she grabbed my arm again, "do you want to talk or something until it's at least eight?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Let me put this soon to be annoying clock back in my room." I tell her and she just nods. While putting my clock back, I heard her feet shuffle through the carpet. Yep that too, I can hear really well, so I can never get away with not listening and all these things with my mum, and I hated that, sometimes I just wanted to drown the world out, but I would end up with every noise giving me a headache. I decided to go into music with though, so that's a good thing.

"I was thinking, since you are tired I thought we could at least get some of the unpacking undone, and I'll help you while we talk." She said. From what I remember she should be around the door frame or near the front of the room, by the amount of steps she took. Let's see if I was right. I turn around and to my surprise; she is standing near the door frame.

"Sure, I could use the help." I tell her with a small smile. She smiles back and shyly steps closer into the room. "um… let's start at the duffel bag. It has less things to put away." I tell her. She smiles and nods her head as she walks and sits in front of the duffel bag. She points at the duffel bag as if to say if she could open it. I simply nod and sit across from her.

"So, where are you from?" she asks as she pulls a pink shirt out and puts it next to her.

"England." I tell her. She smiles and nods. I try to focus on putting each pair of clothes in the right pile, but I can't stop picturing her perfect smile or her beautiful brown eyes.

"I knew your voice was totally different. Sometimes when I was a kid, I would spend the whole day talking with British accents along with my friends. We were terrible and now that you're here you should help me improve it." She joked. I smile and nodded.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, it can get very dangerous. It will consume your days plans" I said and smiling at Emily. I heard her laugh a little and it was music to my ears.

"Then I guess I'm free for the next few days before school because I have nothing to do. If you want I could show you around Rosewood." She giggled her response.

"Sure, I'd like that…" I told her. I was interrupted when my phone began to ring again. "how many people are awake at two o'clock in the morning." I said before looking down at the phone that was now in my hands. My best friend, Stacy, was calling. I really couldn't ignore her call…

"Hey, love." I said as I answered the phone.

"I've been waiting for your call all day, and all you come up with is 'hey, love.'? Are you insane!" I heard her say. I couldn't deal with putting the phone up to my ear with all these calls starting with people shouting, so I put on speaker.

"Sorry, I know I should have called, but I'm tired, babe, and you know I look like freaking zombie when I'm tired." I explained. I looked up to see Emily smiling at my conversation, while putting a shirt in the pile with all the other ones.

"Are you okay, though? Do I have to go down there and defend my poor little best friend, or are you okay?" she asked. I could see Emily was trying to hold her smile, but it didn't bother me; I was smiling too.

"No, I'm fine, just tired." I tell her. I try to keep busy with the clothes but I feel my eyes getting heavier.

"Okay, I was just worried, Love. I should let you get your rest, but promise to call whenever. I love you, and I miss you." She said before I said goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"I see she isn't afraid to say what's on her mind." I hear Emily say.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot, but I love her to death. I think without her I would go insane." I tell her with a small smile.

"Well your duffel bag is done, where do you want to put your pants?" she asks. I stand up and walk over to the dresser. I open the first and then grab the pile of short pants from her. Our fingers brush against each other's, and the tingles are, yet again, current. I look at her dark brown eyes and quickly look away. I put the pants in them and put the shirts in the other.

"Could I get some water?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded before exiting the room. I sat back down on the floor and opened one of my suitcases. I was really tired because the last thing I remember was tilting my head back and closing my eyes… I hope this whole experience is better than I think it's going to be. Hopefully this little feeling with Emily goes away, I only hope…

**PLEASE, I WOULD A PRECIATE AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE SMALL LITTLE CHERRY JOLYRANCHERS…SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING TO GET AT, BUT DON'T WORRY I PROMISE TO KKEP IT GOING :)**

**ANTYWAYS, NO I'M NOT FROM ENGLAND, I JUST LIKE THEIR ACCENTS AND I THINK IT'D BE A GREAT IDEA.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**CHAPTER 2- EMILY POV- RIGHT WHEN ALICE FALLS ASLEEP-**

I had gotten Alice her water and started walking up to her new room. I, honestly, am okay with her staying here. I was afraid that I wasn't going to like the new exchange student, but there's something about Alice. I don't know if it was her eyes, her smile, or simply the accent, but I do know that she is really sexy. There is just something that is so appealing about her that I can't really put a finger on.

"Here's you—" I began to say, but stopped when I saw that Alice had fallen asleep. She looked cute, but she seemed to be in an uncomfortable position. Her head was tilted back up against the end of the bed and there was a shirt in her hand that I was guessing was from the now opened suitcase. She really must have been tired. I set the water on the dresser and took a few steps closer to her. I decided it would be better to put her on the bed than having her stay quiet and be hurting. I'm pretty sure she's one of those girls that don't want to worry anyone. You could see the guilt in her face when, with what I could tell were her parents and her best friend, called and heard the worry in their voices.

I stepped around her and pulled out the covers off the bed so that I could put Alice in and not be worried she gets cold at night. Quickly I went back to where Alice had fallen asleep and picked her up bridal style. She was very light; I thought she would way more, but she seemed easy enough to carry. I put her on the bed and made sure she was tucked in. I turned off the light and made sure her alarm clock was on. I closed the door and crossed the hall.

I shut my door, and I tried to get over the tingling feeling that almost had my whole body numb. What was it about her that made me so intrigued? I have no clue; all I knew was that I couldn't help but want to be around her. Did I mention she was insanely hot? Her mind was pretty amazing too; the fact that she could remember everything she sees is pretty amazing. I was truly amazed. Too bad my mother couldn't be here. She had to go to the hospital and visit a friend who had been in a car crash and she was the first of kin. She had felt bad because she couldn't be here, but I knew that if I were my mom and Hannah, Aria, or Spencer were the ones to be at the hospital, I would be the first one there, so I volunteered to stay and meet the new exchange student. Thank you mom for not being here… I thought to myself as my mind went back to the picture of a smiling Alice. I made sure that I took a shower and did my hair before going to bed; my thoughts were on Alice when I closed my eyes…

**MORNING-**

'BZZR… BZZR… BZZR… BZZR…' I made sure that I knocked it down or somehow make it stop sounding. I raised my head and looked at the clock; it read 6 o'clock. I hated waking up in the morning, but after slacking off during the summer with Spencer, Hannah, and Aria; we made sure to stay up as late as we could gossiping and doing girly things… nope, that sounded so fake. Each night we would spend our time trying to solve the mystery that has turned our life into hell.

I got up and stumbled to the door. My eyes still filled with sleep, I walked out and headed down the hallway. I wonder if Alice is up yet… I thought to myself. Ugh, still, I couldn't get her out of my head. Last night I had dreamt about her and now it was starting to bother me. Not only was this girl a stranger and I felt like there was something different about her, I was dreaming about her. I shake my head to clear my thoughts when I arrive at the bathroom door. I walk in and start the shower; making sure it was hot enough to get rid of a lot of stress I have been having recently before going to get my towel from the closet. I wish I could just close my eyes and transport me to one of those magical lands where there was no A, no stress of any kind, and no such thing as a morning. Gosh, I hate mornings… I think as I grunt my displeasure.

"Never really thought you were a morning person…" I heard from behind me. I look to the side and, believe me or not, there was the girl of my dreams… literally… you know cause she was in my dreams… yeah, not so good on jokes. She was leaning against the door frame in gym close, and somehow that made her look way sexy. She had on an oversized yet well-fitting shirt on with tight yoga pants that made her ass look amazing…from what I could see. The yoga pants also showed off her legs perfectly, making her look amazing and sexy and athletic. I shake my head real quick and look at her again. She had a smile on her face, showing her perfect lips I might add. I giggle a bit and nod my head.

"Yeah, I guess I have never been a morning person, but can you judge me? Its way to cold and all your eyes want to do to close and go back to dream land." I tell her, she laughs and nods her head.

"I have the same problems, but I hate waking up in the middle of the day, and not have that many hours to do anything." She explains. I smile and nod. She stands up straighter and points with her thumb into her room. "Did you, by any chance, have put me in my bed last night?" she asked nervously. I smiled and nodded before responding.

"Yeah, I just thought that your back could have been hurt if you had woken up on the floor. You kind of dosed off when I went to get you your water." I told her. I could see her light skin of her cheeks turn light pink. She looked extremely cute blushing, and I knew I couldn't hold my smile.

"Sorry, then, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, really." She said rather quickly. I smiled and shook my head. I was starting to like her personality even more; she wasn't self-centered or bitchy or she didn't think that she was all that. I really hate people like that.

"Really, it was no problem, plus you seemed to be stressed out and tired enough to need my help. Who knows you could use my help some other time…" I slowed down a bit after what I just had said. I think I could have sounded self-centered and I think I just saw her frown. Way to go Emily, way to sound arrogant… I thought to myself. "I mean I wouldn't mind helping you out again if you needed the help… I mean I would be glad to." She giggled a little when she noticed I was rambling. "That's…if you need any help, just ask." I told her, my word finally coming out from the prison they were held in inside my mouth.

"Thanks… um, now that you mention it, could you tell me where a coffee shop is nearby?" she asked. I nodded and tried to get my red cheeks to go back to their normal tan color.

"Yeah, there's one a few minutes away, if you want I could drive you there…" I said, trying to repair from my earlier attempt to be nice.

"No!" I heard her say quickly. She bows her head a bit and starts speaking in a hush town, but loud enough for me to hear her. "If you don't mind, could you just give me the address?" She told me. I look at her questioningly, cocking my head to the side.

"Sure, but if you want I'm going there today after I make breakfast. I have to run in the morning to the coffee shop, we can just take the car." I tell her. I smile a little when I see her eyes fill with guilt, then to realization.

"Wait, you're a runner?!" she asks. I smile and nod at her, "may I run with you, I was going to run to it anyways… I mean if I'm not imposing, of course." She started rambling again. I smiled a bit and couldn't help but giggle at her antics.

"Sure, and I wouldn't mind you running with me, I could show you parts of Rosewood if you want." I told her. I saw her nod and smile. Involuntarily I smiled back; somehow it was hard not to smile back.

"Um, you might want to take your shower with hot water." Alice says, pointing back at the bathroom with the water running. I totally forgot, I guess I was a little distracted.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that, I guess I should go…" I say and I hear her giggle again and I can't help but smile at the sound when I turn around. "Also, if you're wondering or not, but give me like twenty minutes and then I'll make breakfast or you could just take whatever you want to eat and stuff…" I tell her my cheeks heating up again. Then I remember that we're going to a coffee shop that serves breakfast. "Or, if you want, we could eat at the coffee shop, but only if you want to, and I'll pay for you so you don't have to worry…" why do I keep embarrassing myself? I thought to myself.

"Either one is all right, as long as I eat, I'm totally cool." She says with a giggle.

"Coffee shop it is then." I tell her she nods and points to the shower when I didn't move. I nod quickly when I figured she was pointing at the shower. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Seriously, why are you so nervous today? I ask myself. While walking away towards the shower, I feel a warm hand grab my wrist. I look into blue crystal eyes-did I mention she had blue eyes? - And I seemed to melt. What is wrong with me? I think to myself. I sigh and I can't help but feel like I could look into them and never get tired.

"Um, sorry…" Alice began when she let go of my wrist. I hated the cold and emptiness feeling I got when the contact with our bodies seemed to minimize.

"It's okay…" I tell her and I feel like an idiot because I'm pretty sure I'm ogling her right now.

"Do you know when your mother will be here? I kinda hoped she would be here, you know, give her thanks for letting me stay and all." She rambled a little. I smiled a little and tilted my head as I looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"She should be here in a little while, if she isn't here yet. One of her friends got into an accident and she had to go to the hospital…" I tell her she nods her head and I can see pity in her eyes.

"Sorry, for asking, I just wanted to know, sorry about her friend, I hope she's okay, and I didn't mean to intrude, I know I'm intruding enough…" she kept rambling and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's okay, you have a right to know, but I'm sure she'll be here in a bit. Let me get ready and we can go." I tell her. She nods her head and heads back into her room while I go to the bathroom.

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

I was dressed and ready to leave, but before I went downstairs, I checked myself, for what seemed like the millionth time, in the mirror. I smiled at myself as I approved what I was wearing. I decided to wear some light blue short shorts that made my legs look great with my black Nike running shoes and a tight white shirt that looked like a sports bra. You could see half of my flat stomach, but I usually wore this to go running unless it was winter, so I was happy with what I wore. I'm just hoping that Alice notices. What am I saying? I don't care if Alice is watching…right? I ask myself. I shake my head and begin descending the stairs and turning to the direction of the kitchen. Before reaching the kitchen I hear someone talking.

"No, I told you, I need this…there are things that are better left alone…no, I'm coming back, but not soon…I already told you why…it's not safe…they're looking for me and all I can do is hide…well it's not my fault I was born like this…you know what? This conversation is over… I'll protect them if I have to, but right now, this is the best I could do…yeah…" Alice's voice kept going back to a whisper when she got angry and then it would rise when she didn't sound so angry, but something seemed wrong. Her conversation kept going and I paused for a second debating what to do. "Alright…no if I can I'll get back to you…yeah, okay, bye." I heard from the kitchen. What was Alice hiding? What was she hiding form? All these questions ran through my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and began walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her. Her mouth seemed to hang open and her breath seemed to hitch. Her confident demeanor changed to a very nervous one. I tilted my head at her reaction and fought back a smile. I loved her reaction, but I hated the deep blush that rose on my cheeks.

"Uh…yeah!" she seemed to snap out of her state like dream. I smiled at her and began walking towards the door. I couldn't help but feel flattered and my heart seemed to speed up when I saw the glimpse of lust in her eyes. I needed to get everything together because I swear I could melt under her stare. I could feel her eyes on me as and I felt like I was being watched, but not the 'A' kind of watched, but more of a lover type of watched.

"Okay, so running distance to the shop is about 10 to 15 minutes, if that's okay?" I ask her and she only nods. I smile and begin to open the door. I held I t open for her and she stepped onto the porch, and I couldn't help, but look at her ass as she walked out.

This was going to be a long run…

**OKAY, S I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING…I MEAN I DON'T PLAN OUT WHAT I WROTE SO WHAT EVER SURPEIZES YOU, IT SURPRIZES ME TOO.**

**OKAY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS, AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE KISSES…THE CHOCLATES…LOVE THEM, SO REVIEW :) HEHE, THANKS**

**-BUDDY2197**


End file.
